A pivotal sash window adapted for installation in a master frame of a sash window assembly is well known. The sash window is slidable within the master frame. Typically, tilt-latches are installed on or in the sash window and, along with other cooperating hardware, allow the sash window to be pivoted from the frame. The tilt-latches typically have a latch bolt slidably supported by a housing. Certain tilt-latch designs provide suitable structures for supporting the latch bolt in the housing. While tilt-latches according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior tilt-latches of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.